Floral
by Lozenge Magus
Summary: I'm Hanabusa Aido, a florist, and I really love my job. I can show what my customers' are feeling through the flowers that I take care of. Well, that was until a new customer of mine, Mr. Kaname Kuran, showed me his feelings instead without my intervention. Now, that person's stuck in my head. Well, that's something I've never witnessed in my life... ((Give this story a chance...))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm user 5400151, tentatively known as Lozenge Magus. I am a beginner in writing since I just started like.. uh.. a few weeks ago. I've finally gathered all the courage that I built in order for me to actually post a story here. So, I present to you my second story since my first story is on my friend's account. I wanted this to be the first one here so.. uhh.. don't be too harsh on me alright?**

**This is a story about my favorite pairing: Kaname and Aido. Yes, I know that it is a rare pairing in fanfiction but anyways, I'll do my best to support them.**

**This story is an A.U. because I can't display their love if I base their personalities in the anime or in the manga. I do not own Vampire Knight, the awesome Matsuri Hino does. Well then, can I begin? Okay. Please note that this is in "first person point of view".**

* * *

It wasn't a sunny day, neither was it a rainy day. The sky was just covered with blankets of white fluffy clouds that cover the sun every once in a while. I still consider it as a very nice day no matter what the weather after all. 'As long as the flowers can get good nutrition from the sun, and water from the rain' is what I've always kept in mind. I'm Hanabusa Aido, a 24 year old florist working at my very own flower shop called 'Indigo Temple'. It's just somewhat of a dream of mine to handle all different kinds of flowers and arrange them to my customer's tastes. Now, here I am living that dream.

Currently, I don't have any customers at the moment since one, it's almost nearing closing time (about an hour and a half to go), and two, my shop isn't really in the best location for quick access unlike the city flower shops. Nope, I'm in the middle of almost nowhere, in an almost forest-like area. Well, I'm near a neighborhood of houses so I'm not so 'isolated' to the point where I can't be found. A few people know where my shop is so I often get a few buys from the residents. Oh, and I'm also near a cemetery so.. I guess people buy bouquets here whenever they visit the grave of their loved ones. Haha, it's not really the best choice of reason when it comes to buying my flowers but it's business. Besides, I really like my job so I don't mind. I love seeing the small smiles from my customers when I know that I've done a good job for their request.

If you're asking me as to why my shop is in such a remote place, my thoughts are that about taking into consideration how much my flowers will survive here rather than in the polluted city air. There's never a scarcity for water where I am since there's a nearby pond. The air is always fresh because of the forest trees around the area. Lastly, I could still get the right amount of sunshine for my plants. To me, it's the perfect place to have a flower shop even if it means not much customers.

I _was_ sitting on the shop counter while reading a few magazines to pass the time, but now I'm tending to my flowers. It's always so beautiful to see the blooming buds in their healthiest of colors. I have a few flower pots indoor and a few outdoor so usually the ones that need the most caring for are the ones inside since they don't really get their natural resource needs when their hanging on my shop window. Each flower pot is heavy a bit so I would need to take several out one by one to get them some sunshine. So, I carried the lightest ones first, usually compromised with the smallest flower I have in my shop, the "Medicago Sativa" mostly known as "Alfalfa" or maybe "Alfa alfa". That name's just so cute.

"Here you go, Alfalfa. Have some late afternoon sunshine." I say as I placed the small flowering plant on the ground where the sun's rays mostly hit. I smile at the pretty site before I go back in and get the others outside for their last dose of sunshine for the day before closing up shop.

It was around noon when I saw a figure clad in black on the street across where my shop was. There was a black limousine parked at the barely seen corner of another street and I could guess that the man owned it. I watched him carefully as he took long strides, seemingly going to the direction of my shop. Who was this man? I wasn't scared since I knew that I didn't do anything wrong. Right now, I just feel a bit cautious when I see him entering my front door and slowly walk until he was now at the front of where I was seated.

"Uhm.. welcome to Indigo Temple. Would you like to place an order for a bouquet sir?" I hesitated at first but I still had to say my usual greeting as the only manager, registrar, and consultant of this shop. Bouquets were the usual order so I, of course, made assumptions so as to give a new customer an idea of what to get.

"No, I just want to buy a single rose." The tone of his voice was rather low, composed, and not to mention soft. It clearly matched his appearance. Brown, slightly tousled hair, wine-colored eyes, a tall stature, and not to mention the business man kind of aura, I mean, it's not something I'd see everyday anyway.

"What color of rose would that be sir?" Getting up from my sit, I walked over to where all the roses I have taken care of had been beautifully displayed. There were various colors, and I couldn't help but forget about the man's presence as I touched one of the rose's petals. Well, that was until I saw him reach out and grab onto a rose's stem. "Ah, watch out! You might prick yourself!" Too late. If I hadn't suddenly burst out like that, he wouldn't have been surprised and involuntarily pricked his fingers due to that.

"It's bleeding." He stated rather emotionlessly as he brought his finger up and watch the small droplets of blood trickle down it. I mean, didn't that hurt? How could he not even have said a small 'Oww' or what else? Oh whatever.

"I'm so sorry! I have band-aids somewhere around here!" I then started to search around, rummaging through the shop drawers in search for the said band-aids. This had happened a few times before when a customer of mind would accidentally get wounded due to not knowing that the flower he or she wants actually had thorns. The roses are one example of those thorn prone flowers. Well, every rose has their thorns after all.

"Never mind me. I'd like to have this rose please." He says again with his eyes gazing upon a deep crimson rose on the display. It annoyed me that this person doesn't put his own injuries first. Well, it may be a small prick but that was still considered an injury.

"Just wait a moment sir. I'll have that rose ready for you right after I put a band-aid on your finger." I insistently said as I finally found the small box full of different sizes of band-aids.

"I told you to never mind it. It'll heal." He said again, but this time I just quickly grabbed his hand and placed a band-aid over his wound. I heard him heave a small sigh before he quickly retracted his hand and turned his head back to gaze at the rose he was looking at before. "I want a dark purple ribbon tied around it please." He said, not even bothering to say thank you to me. Well, I don't really care anyway. He seems like the kind of guy who's to proud to say thank you. So, instead of throwing a fit, I do what he said, grabbing the deep crimson colored rose and going back to the counter to get the requested color of the ribbon.

I couldn't help but wonder why this man was buying just one rose, a deep crimson one at that, with a dark purple ribbon tied around it. I mean, I can't help but look into the meaning of the two. A deep crimson rose, also known as a black rose, signifies death or mourning while the color of dark purple means gloom and sad feelings. What had this man been going through to have picked such a combination?

"Here you go, sir." I handed out the flower to him as soon as I got the ribbon tied. I have to say that even though the display was gloomy and sad, it was still a beautiful sight, especially if it's acquainted with the sight of the handsome man before me. _Wait, what did I just think? _I felt a small gush of heat run up to my cheeks at the thought and I was slightly startled when I heard his voice ring out again.

"How much is it?" The man in black asked, taking the rose that no longer had thorns away from my fingertips.

"It's on the house." I smile a little, hoping to lift up a little of the seemingly sad atmosphere around this man. I noticed that slightly questioning look he gave me and my smile only grew wider. "Just take it. I just hope that you'll be happier in the days to come." You could tell that I was smiling with my teeth showing clearly since sparkles could be seen everywhere near my face.

"I see. I'll be sure to pay twice the payment of my next purchase because of your kindness." Was that a faint smile I saw? I wasn't able to say anything else when he quickly went out of the shop and back across the street where that black limousine had been parked. Well, at least he seemed a little less gloomy after I had said what I had to say. But, his last statements of course had me sweat drop.

"He said that he would pay twice the payment for his next purchase because of my kindness? Doesn't that mean he'll just be paying for the one he just bought that way? Oh well, he's gone now. There's no use for further explanation so I finally started closing up shop. I placed the outdoor plants inside and closed the blinds on the shop's windows. What's very convenient is that my house is connected to this shop so.. let's say my workplace is my home.. or is it my home is my workplace?

"Good night Alfalfa, Rose, Lily, Daffodil..." I went on with saying all my goodnight's to the flowers. It's kind of a normal thing for me to do so I don't really care if other people would think that it's weird. There's no one here but me after all.

Once I prepared for bed and was already in my comfy futon, I grabbed my favorite books and read them. They weren't bedtime stories but they were mostly about the different kind of flowers in the world. I know, I know, I think this has become somewhat an obsession but at least I get a lot of info about what flowers I'm taking care of and the kinds that I might take care of someday.

"I never got the chance to ask if that man wanted a card with that rose." Those words just slipped out of my mouth. Thinking about that man clad in black from a while ago was a bit weird. I mean, I never think about my customers' faces that much. But, his was a different story. He was more beautiful than the red rose he bought, and that thought made me feel a few shivers run down my spine. _Did I just think about that handsome man again? Wait. What? Handsome? Damn!_ I was thinking about how handsome he was again and I could feel my cheeks burn. I could tell that I was as red as a tomato right now and I tried to shake off that kind of flustered feeling.

"I should just try and get some sleep." I mutter to myself, closing the books that I was reading and tucking myself in my futon, covering the bottom half of my face. It was cold at night and I always did my best to get myself as warm as possible. But, how could I sleep when _he's_ on my mind?! What the hell was happening to me?!

* * *

I ended up not getting a wink of sleep until 3 o' clock in the morning, which means that I only got 3 hours of sleep since I usually open shop at 6. I rubbed my eyes that were still a hell lot groggy from lack of sleep. _Damn that man. He's the cause of my insomnia._ I inwardly curse, walking wobbly into my shop as soon as I changed clothes. I opened the doors and began to slowly put the outdoor plants back outside to get some early sunlight. I kept yawning and yawning, and I could swear that I was about to fall with a flower pot in my arms. Well, that was when I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my own, supporting me back up a bit.

"Did you overwork yourself yesterday?" That voice sounded familiar. When I looked up, I jolted back, suddenly awake. It was that man from yesterday. Because of the sudden surprise, I almost dropped the flower pot in my hands. "Hey, take it easy." He said, taking the pot off my hands and settling it down somewhere near the others that were already outside. Was it me? or is he in a better mood than the last time I saw him?

"Oh, it's you Mr. Clad in Black." I said, blinking my slightly wide eyes. I was taking a few deep breaths because of his shocking sudden appearance. "I just opened up shop. What're you doing here so early?" I asked, earning a small chuckle from the brunette in front of me.

"Aido-san, my name is Kaname Kuran. I'm here to thank you for that rose yesterday." I saw a brighter smile on his face. Was this really the same person I had met yesterday? Well, he did have much more normal clothes than he had on yesterday. It was less formal and it was no longer monochrome.

"H-how do you know my last name?" It had left me a little surprised again from the sudden annunciation of my last name. A complete stranger who became my customer, knew my name even though I haven't introduced myself. Well, I didn't know how he knew my name until he pointed to my chest where my name tag is. _Oh.__.._ So that was how he knew. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment. "K-kuran-san, you need not to thank me for that rose yesterday, really. You just seemed really down in the dumps that I wanted to at least lighten up your mood." I explained truthfully, earning yet again that slightly weird look from the brunette standing in front of me.

"Eh.." He dragged along, crouching down and looking at the flowers displayed outside and I decided to join him. I crouched down and traced my fingers along the petal of a white orchid. He himself had his fingers feeling the soft surface of a daisy's petals. That small moment was peaceful and it made a small smile plaster on my face along with a small tint of pink on my cheeks.

"Your last name means 'nine orchids' right?" I decided to break the silence. He didn't take his gaze away from the other flowers and responded with a small hum before actually talking back to me.

"Now that I think about it. Yes, it does mean 'nine orchids'." I saw the corners of his mouth curve up into a small smile. There it was again. The thing that made me feel all flustered again. I just hoped that I wasn't beet red. "Doesn't your last name mean 'indigo temple' just like the name of your shop?" He asked in a soft, gentle tone. I didn't know where this conversation was going to but having small talk with this person didn't seem odd. It felt rather invigorating, especially when the flowers were with us, blooming in all their glory and leaning to where the light of the morning sun was shining at.

"Yeah." It was a simple reply. I didn't mean to end the conversation there. But, I just had nothing else to say, I guess?

"Aido-san, I'd like you to arrange a bouquet of flowers for me. Could you?" He suddenly asked and I laughed lightly, standing up and going inside the shop.

"Sure, sure. Could you describe what kind of feeling you would want your bouquet to portray?" I asked, putting my gardening gloves on and getting ready to pick the flowers for the bouquet.

"Feeling?" He seemed a little confused to what I was asking. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, a feeling."

* * *

**Chapter 1 has ended.**

**I hope that you like this first chapter. If you would like to get the next chapter of this story, I recommend that you review, fave, or follow this story. I know that Kaname and Aido paired stories aren't that much of a 'well-known' kind of thing when it comes to people liking that pairing. But, anyways, I love it, so I support it. If you support Kaname and Aido pairings then this is the story for you.**

**If you guys are wondering if I have a regular update schedule, unfortunately I don't. School is approaching, so Mi-chan and I aren't going to be able to update our stories that much. Yes, Mi-chan's Soundless Voice and I are best friends. Well.. not that you needed to know that. Just remember that you can contact the both of us through each other. Wait, why am I saying this?**

**Anyway, please review, fave, or follow.**

**Special thanks to Mi-chan and rockprincess77 for giving me courage.**

**I know that you other readers and writers can give me courage too so... :D**

**Bye~bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of my Kaname x Aido story. Enjoy it while it lasts people! :DD**

**Thank you to my first 5 reviewers to this story: myra k kuran, Michan's Soundless Voice, rockprincess77, .1, sairakanzaki. I loved all of your reviews on this story and I'm glad that you liked this so far. Well, not really 'far' since it's still the first few chapters. :DD**

**But, thank you. Really, I mean, there aren't a lot of people who would really be interested in this pairing but I, for one, don't mind if I don't get as much reviews/faves/follows like the rest of the fan fictions here. I simply want those people who take an interest in this couple to at least enjoy a good story line with a couple which is not so known. :DD**

**I hope that you guys will find this chapter just as fine as the first one. Enjoy~**

* * *

"You know what? I'll show you what kind of feeling I want for my bouquet." He smiled, and as if I pretended not to notice, my heartbeat sped up just a bit. However, what he said had piqued my interest once again. I mean, my head was full of questions like 'what does he mean by that?' or 'what does he mean by showing me what kind of feeling?', you know, stuff like that which usually makes me experience a small headache right after that massive explosion of words in my head.

"Hmm.." I hummed as I saw him take an extra pair of gardening gloves I had that were coincidentally laying around on one of the flower pots. I watched him put his hands in them and started walking to the flower pots where a few gardenias were blooming. He skillfully took the shears I use to cut the stems and cut about four to five of them. _A gardenia signifies joy. Is he happy today?_ I inwardly smacked myself. _Of course he is. That smile earlier and the lighter mood wouldn't have said so otherwise._

"I just want a small bouquet. Hopefully, that isn't an inconvenience for you." He said as he placed the gardenias on the counter where I was now sitting at. I never thought of making a small bouquet as a difficult task. It's all the more easy after all.

"Haha. You're weird. I do my job because I love it. Doing my customer's request is never an inconvenience for me unless I don't have the required flowers for their order." I placed an elbow of mine on the counter and had my chin resting on it. Seriously, it was shocking enough that my own customer was choosing the flowers that I should be handling. _He'll show me what he's feeling._ I kept those words in my mind so I guess I should just let this kind of thing slip past my opinions for now.

"I'm the weird one huh?" I heard him chuckle. Phew, and I thought he got offended by that. Sighing, I just sat there, continuing to watch as he continued his small search for a rose maybe since he was near the said display. "Ah, here it is." I heard him say. I had to stretch up my back a bit to see what rose he had cut and my blue eyes caught sight of the last pink rose I had on display.

_A pink rose signifies friendship too, other than joy. So this guys really is in a brighter mood this morning huh?_ I yawned at the thought. He had his fingertips firmly placed on the spot of the stem where there were no thorns. Did he take the gardening gloves off some point in time ago? Whatever. He walked slowly back to where I was and placed the rose separate to where the gardenias were.

"I only want a bouquet of gardenias. The rose shall remain as is." He smiled at me which sent my insides slightly melting. I had to keep my composure from crumbling. Yep, my heart was beating and I've been convincing myself that I'm going crazy. Crazy in what exactly?

"I see. Kuran-san, you're happy today aren't you?" I smiled a little as I began to do what I'm best at. I grabbed a peculiar length of designed paper which was used for bouquets. They came in custom colors so I chose the light yellow one since that color just says 'happiness' all over. I heard him suddenly chuckle right as I began to arrange the gardenias.

"Ah yes. It's because I finally succeeded in what my father had wanted me to do. I figured that you already knew that I was happy." He smiled.

_Damn you, heart of mine. Slow down your beating! _"Oh, congratulations in accomplishing whatever your father had asked you to do, and yeah, you could say that I already knew. I guess that.. well.. I never knew anybody else who knew the language of flowers." I smiled back at him.

"Ah, honestly, I am not very familiar with it. It's just.. you know.. it happens. I can show what I'm feeling through the flowers and colors. I don't know why I know that gardenias mean happiness." He paused from time to time, displaying some different emotions with each change of topic in what he had said.

"Hahaha. You really are weird, Kuran-san." I laugh, finishing up the bouquet of gardenias and handing it to him. He paid the amount for it and also for the pink rose while I just kept smiling. "Would you like a card with that? You know, a card that you can write stuff on like a basic 'from and to'?" I could see that he almost wasn't able to catch what I was saying since I said it in somewhat of a rush. But, he shook his head. Well, at least he understood, and luckily I remembered to ask this time. "You said to leave the pink rose as is. Are you asking someone to be your friend with this?" I asked, twiddling the stem of the rose with my fingers.

"Hmm." He hummed and the rose was then taken from my fingers. "Yes, would you want to know who that person is?" Before I could even respond to what he just said, I see him lean over and rest his elbows onto the counter where I also had mine. Our faces were about 6 inches apart with the rose right in between our noses. "Aido-san, would you do the honors of becoming my companion?"

. . .

Eh?

He asked me to be his friend. Hah, that took me completely by surprise. I've never thought of a day when one of my customer's would ask me to be his or her friend. I mean, I already considered the neighborhood people as my acquaintances since they act very, very kind towards me. But, someone who just became a customer yesterday and seemed very unapproachable at first asks me that... speechless much. I couldn't respond right away. I was in a state of shock but when I had placed myself back into the real world, all I could do was feel heat rise to my cheeks.

"You didn't need to buy me a flower just to ask me to become your friend you know." I swear that I looked like a tomato right now. Gosh, was I embarrassed to the core.

"I bought you a rose because I want our friendship to be special." Crap. Him saying that in such a deep and gentle voice is unfair. I could feel even more heat creep up to my cheeks. I think my cheeks can fry eggs now, but then again, I just smile at him. It was a bright smile since I could really feel happiness overwhelming my whole being.

"Thank you, and sure. I'd gladly do the honors of being your companion, Kuran-san." I tried my best to say this just like how he did when he asked me. But, after all that accomplishment, I just had to get myself into a fit of soft giggles.

* * *

It had been about 5 hours since Kaname left my shop. (I call him Kaname in my head by the way, but I stick to formalities when we really converse.) I was really taken off guard when he had gone here just a few minutes after opening shop. I mean, I bet he didn't know when business hours starts but oh well, coincidences happen right? Well, he had left because he received a call from his father. No, I didn't eavesdrop in the conversation since he took it outside. That call rung just after a continuation of our talk about being 'friends'. Here goes, my mind is trailing back off to the thoughts of that chat.

_"I've just realized something, Aido-san." I heard him say right after we had a few laughs because for some reason he said that he found my giggle really cute. Well, being called cute did make me blush, obviously, and since he said it with such a charming smile, you could guess what else happened to me. My heart beat raced. Uh-huh._

_"What have you realized, Kuran-san?" I asked, straightening up since I just realized that we still had our faces close to each other. That kind of display wasn't called for just friends right? I watched him as he himself straightened up as well, fixing his slightly disheveled polo shirt. Haa... the sight was really dreamy. It's only in my head I am thinking this. As long as I don't show it in my exterior, there won't be any worry right? Hey, I'm not sure if I like him or anything since we just met. Take it as a mere admiration for now just to be safe._

_"You never told me your name." He asked, turning away and gliding his delicate looking fingers on the small artificial flower beds I had on display, touching the petals of the several flowers in them._

_"It's Hanabusa." Giving my first name wasn't much of a problem now is it? Kaname wasn't anything near harmful and I got a feeling that we'll be the greatest of friends. Well, I am considering the fact that we already get along so well for a first._

_"Hanabusa... your name means 'petals of a flower' in Japanese. I wonder if that has anything to do with your great care for flowers." I could tell that the brunette just a few feet away from me was smiling._

_"There's quite a story to my name actually. My parents used to tell me that when I was born, I had a smile on my face that brought sunshine, and it made them think of a yellow sunflower. Now, luckily, I wasn't named sunflower." I huffed and that earned a small chuckle from Kaname. "As I was saying, my smile made them think of a big, bright, yellow sunflower because it just screamed of sunshine, happiness, and care, or so.. that was what they said. Anyway, it was because of that I was named 'Hanabusa' which means 'petals of a flower'. I know it sounds rather incoherent to 'sunflower' but what the heck. My parents just go with whatever comes to their mind. That's what they told me that is."_

_"You should remind me to thank your parents some time." Kaname said, turning around to face me, a smile on his face before it turned into a small sad frown. "What's the matter?" He asked, approaching me who had my eye brows knitted together in sadness._

_"You can't thank them." It was a little bit above a whisper but it could be heard if the surroundings were quiet. Well, they were._

_"Why not?" This seemed like some scene cut out from a movie or something. I mean, I know that this kind of thing might seem a little bit cliche but hell it was really true. I averted my gaze so that my eyes would not meet his._

_"My parents were murdered 5 years ago.." This brought silence between the two of us. I could guess that Kaname was speechless and regretful for saying what he had said. I don't blame him though. I mean, only now did I ever tell anyone this. I did my best to keep smiling for those sorrowful years. I've been struggling to do my utter best so that I could achieve what I had been wanting to achieve. But, it's just like a hard slap to the face to me when this kind of topic comes back into my memories._

_"Well.. that doesn't mean I couldn't thank them." I was expecting an 'I'm sorry for asking' or perhaps a 'Sorry to hear that' from him, but what he just said was something that did not give an even more negative effect on me. It was like... he was trying to cheer me up._

_"Well.. yeah.. I guess you're right." It was no use getting sad over spilled milk right? I mean, it's better for me not to talk about such a sensitive topic and just go along with Kaname's way of making me get back to smiling brightly again. How sweet of him, and there I go again thinking about him in that kind of fashion._

_"We can visit their grave and then I could thank them. I'm sure that they could hear me saying thank you for giving their son such an adorable name." He smiled._

_"Adorable huh?" I snickered at this. How many times have I heard people telling me that my name was adorable and that I in fact was adorable too? Well, not that many times in truth, haha. But, every time someone calls me such, I would usually get a bit mad and annoyed at them but when Kaname says it. Ping pong, it's a whole other story. "Doesn't your name mean,_

That was it and after that, he had received a call as I have said earlier before giving this flash back. Haha. Well, that little chat wasn't displeasing at all even though it made haunting memories slide show in my mind again.

I shook my head. It wasn't time for that. Hell, it was long past the time for mourning now. I'm a grown man who is a florist, so I shouldn't show my tears to anyone. All I should do is smile ang try to make my customer's day better even if it's just a little bit. With that thought in mind, I went back to solely putting my attention to caring for the flowers of my shop.

"Ohhh... my little Alfalfas... let's get you settled back inside shall we?" I say to myself, taking the flower pot of the said little flowers back into the shop. The sun was almost at it's highest peak and usually, that's the kind of time I start to put the indoor plants back inside. I mean, during noon, the sun barely shows because the trees that are oh so tall in this area where my shop was, block it until maybe just a few rays could shine through. Yes, it would seem like the area of my shop would darken. It's not a bad thing anyway. That's why I give my flowers early sunshine and late afternoon sunshine. As I finished up doing what I ad to do, I sat myself outside, sitting beside my outdoor flowers.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it?" I wasn't really talking to anyone in particular but I always had this habit of talking to my flowers when I'm alone and enjoying myself. As if paying attention to me, a gentle breeze swept down on me, carrying the fragrant scents of the flowers of my shop. I smile at this. It really was a nice day. I sat there, occasionally sprinkling some water on the flowers.

"Oooh, why, hello Kuran-san." I said with a small blush on my face. No, Kaname wasn't here. I was talking to the flower pot which was comprised of nine orchids. Luckily, the real Kaname wasn't here because I already know what he might do if he ever heard that.

"Kuran-san, can I tell you a little secret?" I ask the orchids. It wasn't like they could tell the real Kaname about what I was going to say. I wasn't going to lie to my flowers, so I said what I wanted to get off of my chest. "I find you very attractive." I started out, feeling a small tinge of heat come across my cheeks. "You seemed very unapproachable the first time I saw you, but today, you were the very opposite." I continued. "It's nice to know that you wanted me to be your friend earlier this morning. In fact, my heart was racing."

My cheeks flared up a little more before I continued. Even though the flowers weren't him, it felt like I was talking to him personally.

"No, I can't say that I'm on love with you. That would be too fast wouldn't it?" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. Jeez, why was I acting all worked up just by talking the the nine orchids? "I'm just saying that I like you. Yeah. You're nice, you know that language of flowers, and you're handsome." My eyes slightly widened at that and I got even more worked up. "N-no, it doesn't mean that I like you for your looks. It's just that I find something else about you alluring aside from that."

Silence.

"Aargh!" I scratched my head in embarrassment. "What am I thinking. I didn't know that expressing my attraction towards him was that embarrassing." I placed a hand on my face. No, more likely, I was putting my palm to my face, feeling the heat that pooled at that particular region of my face. "I mean.. what would he think if he actually heard that?"_  
_

"I think that he'd feel rather happy hearing that." I wasn't the one speaking, but I was too occupied with my own thoughts to register that another person was present at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess that could happe-... wait." Finally having realization strike at me, I snapped my head to the side, looking up to the person who had responded to my question that was only intended for myself. "Kaname?!"

* * *

**Uh-huh. That's what you call a cliff-hanger, right there. Anyways, I've taken the liberty to update earlier than planned so please understand that I wanted to make you guys anticipate what would happen next in the coming chapter, ne?**

**Please review/fave/follow. :DD Arigato~**


End file.
